


“It doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches…”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Russia x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	“It doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches…”

Eight months of being close, sometimes too close, to someone one really liked was not much of a long time, but it was in Ivan’s perspective. Not that he was impatient, rather he was bothered by the thought of him being not likeable.

He had always been so patient and hopeful of being real friends with anyone. And so when Y/N suddenly ran to him one time and hid behind him gave life to his dying hope. And of all people, it was Y/N. That sarcastic introvert. He never thought of being approached by the invisible yet sometimes the center of attention Y/N.

Y/N was usually quiet, and one would barely notice her presence in any class. Except from Ivan who always wondered if he could befriend the bookworm who almost always sat in front or next to him.

Ivan noticed how she never looked at anyone she met in the hallway, in the classrooms, anywhere. If she was not reading a book while walking and avoiding everyone around, she would just walk swiftly with eyes looking down, or focused in front that seemed to see-through any hindrance in her way. She was either not noticed or feared. Unlike Ivan who was just feared. Yet both were each other’s exceptions as they would later know.

She seldom spoke to anyone, and when she did, some would wish they should have not bothered her, for they received only sarcasm. Though who could blame Y/N? She would rather be alone with a book than to engage in a conversation through a not so smart question. Some would praise her sardonic remarks and laugh at those directed with them. But those laughed at were not very happy about it. Some wanted little revenge.

It was a fine day and Y/N was reading a book while walking to her next class when one of her sarcasm victims decided it was a good day for a ‘sweet’ comeback. And that was when Ivan was approached by a Y/N running for her life. Well, not literally. To be more specific, running for her books to keep them from the hands of her _victim’s_ idea of burning them. And seeing her hiding behind the big man everyone was avoiding was enough for the _victim_ to conclude to never get involved with Y/N in any way.

It was when Y/N peered from behind to confirm it was safe to come out. Then she looked up and saw Ivan’s surprised confusion. And she smiled timidly with two words, “Thanks. Sorry.”

Ivan turned around to talk to her properly. “Is that guy bothering you?”

Y/N looked at the direction where the ‘guy’ walked to. “Well, not anymore.”

Ivan was a witness of some of Y/N’s interaction with others. So he was not really surprised that there were others not in good terms with Y/N. Luckily, he was among those silently clapping their hands for Y/N’s responses to mostly the jerks of their school who just wanted to mess around especially with those minding their own businesses. “I can keep you safe.”

“From what?” Y/N asked.

“From… those who bother you?” Ivan was suddenly unsure of his reply. His sudden confidence of having a friend easily wavered.

“How?” Y/N’s tone was flat and some who did not know her would easily be intimidated without realizing it was just her normal tone.

“Well, just a moment ago you hid behind me.” Ivan thought and hesitated to expand the meaning of his reply. “And the guy was scared because he saw me.” He chuckled and forced it to sound happy. “So you can use me to scare them?” Surely, he saw Y/N frown at that.

Y/N did not have a plan to befriend anyone, or to say any more than five words to anyone unless necessary or she felt like it. “I can scare them without you. I just don’t want to waste my time with them. Are you telling me you can scare anyone and you’re proud of it? Is that a new way of getting someone to befriend you? I know of some who buy friends with gifts, money, and whatnots. While you will offer yourself to be used that way? Offering it to someone you don’t know? What if I’m an evil person and use you as security while I execute my evil plans?” Y/N stopped as she thought she said too much to someone she did not completely know. She only knew that the man’s name was Ivan Braginsky, that he was in most of her classes, that he was feared by many without her knowing the reason or reasons, and that she always chose the available seat near him because he was never a bother.

Ivan’s forced smile faded. He stared at her for a while and asked, “Will you be my friend? We can scare them together.”

Y/N smiled at that. That was the type of comeback she would gladly engage in. “Yes.”

 

It had been eight months since they were friends, since they were close, and sometimes a little too close. Ivan never felt alone anymore. Yet there were times he still felt unwanted and lonely. Sure, he was comfortable with the usual silence he and Y/N shared, mostly when Y/N or both of them were reading. Sure, he was happy to spend time with Y/N alone while she was reading. Sure, his heart fluttered whenever Y/N would close and put down her book whenever Ivan would say something, or whenever she would sense Ivan wanted to say something. And sure, Ivan felt he wanted to be more than friends with Y/N.

But Ivan was haunted by his thoughts that Y/N did not really want to be with him. That Y/N befriended him because it was convenient. And he would keep the feeling of loneliness to himself as he stole a glance at Y/N who was busy reading.

“Yes?”

Ivan quickly looked at the book he was holding and pretended he was also busy reading like Y/N. Then he looked at her with fake surprised expression. “Da?”

“Need or want to say something?” Y/N peeked from her book to look at Ivan.

And Ivan thought it was cute. And he realized he could no longer hide it. He sighed before he looked directly in her eyes. “My heart is cold I thought it’s frozen. Someone melts the ice without any magic words being spoken. The coldness remains though the ice has molten. From the untouched coldness, my heart… is broken.”

Perhaps he was not aware he looked both sad and hopeful as he was saying this to Y/N. She listened to him intently and while looking at him. “Who broke your heart?”

Ivan was suddenly red of embarrassment. He did not know how exactly he should respond to that question. He did not plan to be obvious, but he thought he was obvious enough without being direct. He tried to smile. “Uhm, not broken, just torn I guess, haha.”

“By whom?” Y/N closed her book.

Ivan suddenly felt pressure. He was thankful enough they were alone in that part of the library. “Y/N… it’s not like you actually tore it haha but…I like you, Y/N. More than like.” He looked down at his book shyly. “And it doesn’t look like…”

“It doesn’t look like you’ll need stitches…” Y/N interrupted.

Ivan slowly turned his gaze to Y/N. He slightly opened his mouth to say something but did not know what to say. He was unsure if he heard and understood her right, or if there was even something to understand.

“Well, I just… You see, I mean… I like you, too.” She quickly averted her gaze from him to the book she was holding and fiddled with its pages.

It was familiar. Ivan already saw Y/N fidget with the book she was holding when she first invited Ivan in her house two months ago – three months later after he invited her in his house. And they hang out at each other’s place by reading more books in comfortable silence, and sometimes watching movies.

But there was something different this time. Y/N was blushing. Realizing he was also liked by Y/N, and with that adorable shy face he seldom got to see, Ivan could feel his fast heartbeat. And he proved to himself his heart was not broken nor torn after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
